The Day of Valentine
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: It is Valentine's Day night at the museum, and Larry has an idea to make it special for Sacagawea and Teddy. After enlisting the help of Ahkmenrah and the miniatures, he doesn't realize the other plan the three exhibits have for him and a very special someone he has not seen in a very long time. Meanwhile, Octavius tries to cope with his lonliness, and learns a valuable /


The song lyrics belong to REO Speedwagon, from their song " _I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore"._

Hope you enjoy! R&R please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, the love. There is nothing more beautiful, more comforting, more sought after than being loved by someone else. Weather it be love between lovers, love between friends, or love between family, love is the main element in our quest to care about others. We show love in many ways; a rose on a doorstep. A night out for fun and bonding. A little stuffed animal or other gift. Love doesn't always mean romance. A simple greeting to stranger shows love. Love is compassion. Love is mercy. Love is the ability to cherish others, and to care about those around us.

And on this one day of the year, when we celebrate our ability to love, we find ourselves often lost. What can I give that special someone? What can I do to make my lonely, less fortunate buddy happy? What can one do…..

It was nearing Valentine's Day at the museum, which wasn't really _that_ exciting, since it was not really a holiday McPhee had decided to commemorate with decorations and spectacular displays and what not. Besides, how could a museum compete with the restaurants and fancy activities held in various areas of the city? In fact, McPhee had decided to close the museum for the day, and cancel the now becoming more frequent night shows. Of course, Larry was still expected to come in.

It didn't really bother Larry much, since his….how should it be put, love life was….somewhat of a disaster….even when he was a young teen, love had been fickle. He never knew how to talk to the ladies, never understood them, never even went to prom since he lacked a date. There had been Erica, yes, but, of course, that didn't last long. Rebecca….he had liked her, but she ended up finding someone a little better than he, so that ended within a few months. And then there was that one girl he met after he got his job back. He had taken her for coffee after work, only to find out she was from out of state. And he was not moving to Oregon after _just_ getting his job back.

The only other girl in his life, who had actually clicked with him….well, she was and exhibit, and she was no longer there.

So, in order to lessen the sadness in his own heart, Larry had set his sights on creating a special night for the museum's most "famous" pair (it was rumored among visitors that the actress and actor who played the two prominent exhibits were engaged or something), eddy and Sacagawea.

They had proven themselves lovers after the little experiment Larry had conducted last Christmas. The innocent little trip around the city had been monitored, with the help of some of Jed's and Octavius' men (miniatures were good for reconnaissance), had helped the night guard pick out the things the two lovers liked, and now he was creating the most romantic evening the museum had ever seen, just for the two of them.

So far, he had successfully ordered some decorations, picked up a bouquet of flowers, and scrounged up a table and chairs. The only problem was dinning, since the night guard had no clue about the foods the two liked. Nor did he have a plan for entertainment…

He needed to consult his fellow date planners.

"Ahkmenrah, Jed, Octavius," He said, shutting the door to his office after making sure he had not been followed.

"Evenin', Gigantor." Jed said, tipping his hand kindly.

"Good evening, Larry." Octavius said, bowing slightly and in a more reserved tone.

"LARRY WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

"Hello to you too, Ahk." Larry said, rolling his eyes. He loved having the Egyptian's help, but he was the kind of person who panicked when the smallest thing went wrong.

"Larry! The decorations won't be delivered until _after_ tomorrow! There won't be flowers on the table!" The Egyptian abruptly stood, grabbing the night guard's collar and pulling him towards his face. " _Every_ table needs flowers on Valentine's Day!"

"Whoa, okay! Ahk, I got it!" Larry said, pulling away from the Pharaoh. "I'll pick some up tomorrow."

"Larry, I believe you should see his." Came Octavius' calm voice from the night guard's desk.

Larry walked over and knelt down, following the Roman's pointed finger to the coupon on the screen.

"The _Purple Rose_ is having a sale, but it ends this evening. Perhaps, if you hurry, you can pick up the decorations you need, and cancel your previous order."

"That's a good idea," Larry said, nodded as he thought it over in his head. "I'll do that right now. I'll just go ahead and cancel the order first-"

"NO!" All three exhibits exclaimed at once as Larry went to click on the browse window.

He raised his eyebrows at them, before Octavius spoke.

"The sale ends in an hour, Larry." Octavius said gently, in his most convincing tone. "Allow us to cancel the order for you, so you do not miss out."

Larry considered the offer, before nodding once again. "Fine. I trust you guys…"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but ya'd better get goin'."

"Alright, Jed…."

Larry slowly backed out of the room, before turning and leaving to his car.

As soon as the night guard's footsteps receded down the hall, the three exhibits let out sighs of relief, and Ahkmenrah jumped back into the desk's seat, opening the window they had hurriedly minimized.

"She's down five votes," Jed groaned, anxiety in his eyes. "She ain't gonna win it!"

"Be calm, Jedediah." Octavius whispered coolly, holding up a hand for silence. "Just watch the screen, and have patience."

The three watched the computer screen in silence, staring intently at both the voting wall and the time.

It was something they had been keeping hidden from Larry for about a week, as it was a surprise for him. While innocently browsing the internet for YouTube videos, the miniatures had come across an ad that the Museum of Natural History had put out. The advertisement had been for a new exhibit going on tour to New York, and was asking for people to vote on which exhibit they would like to see. It was then that an idea popped into their heads.

They had told Ahkmenrah about the possibility of perhaps using the contest to bring Amelia to the museum. So, while Larry was busy, they picked the lock to McPhee's office, hacked into his computer and added her as a choice. They had been monitoring her progress since then.

"Oscar the Grouch?" Octavius said with a frown, his face confused. "What is an 'Oscar the Grouch'?"

"How's she losin' ta that!" Jed yelled, stamping his foot in frustration.

"No, wait." Ahkmenrah said, pointing to the status on the screen. "She has another vote!"

"She still needs three," Octavius pointed out, licking his lips nervously.

"It's a minute 'til the voting ends!" Jed screeched, bringing his hands to face.

"Wait a minute…." Ahkmenrah said, scratching his chin. "She only needs three more votes….and there's three of us…"

The three looked at each other for a moment, before Ahkmenrah rapidly clicked the voting button.

 _Click! Click! Click!_

The clock in the corner ran out of time, and the final tally showed Amelia in the lead. Ahkmenrah and the miniatures let out shouts of joy, the two miniature leaders high fiving the Pharoah's finger. They had succeeded.

"So now we now Amelia has one the draw," Octavius said, relief in his voice. "And she shall arrive by tomorrow night."

"Yup. Now we just gotta sit back and wait…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Teddy, what is it?" Sacagawea asked, her eyes bright as she examined the small plant in her palms.

"It is a _dianthus caryophyllus."_

Sacagawea smiled, even though she has no idea what her President had said. It was a flower, as a flower was a flower. It was a pink flower with dark black patterns on the petals. It was a pretty, wonderful flower. The best flower she had ever been given. It was almost as beautiful as the flowers that had once grown in the fields just outside of her old village.

"Do you like it, my dear?"

"Oh, I very much do." Sacagawea whispered, smiling gladly at the President.

"It suites you, my dear." Teddy reached out and took the flower, before gently putting it up in her hair. "I believe it makes you look even more beautiful. If that was even possible." He finished with a smile and a wink, and Sacagawea giggled slightly, putting her hand to her mouth as she blushed.

She was about to reply to her love when footsteps approached from the hallway. Teddy turned around and smiled widely, raising his hand in a greeting as his jolly voice boomed a greeting.

"Good evening, Lawrence!" He said, watching the night guard as he headed for the museum's entrance.

"Hey, Teddy." Larry replied, giving a quick wave before hurrying on.

"Goodness, Lawrence! You're rushing like a herd of wild elephants is after you! What's the rush, lad?"

"Nothing!" Larry yelled over his shoulder, reaching the rotating door. "I just need to run some errands! Keep an eye on everyone! I'll be back soon!"

Teddy frowned, scratching his chin for an instant before standing with a sigh.

"I'm afraid I must go now, my dear." He said, disappointment in his voice.

"All is well and fine.," Sacagawea replied, smiling as she stood as well. She took him into an embrace, giving him a soft peck on the check.

Teddy let out a nervous laugh, a deep blush tinting his cheeks.

"I'll return shortly, my dear."

"And I shall wait for you here."

They exchanged a last smile, before Teddy turned and strode off to begin the night guard's undone rounds.

Once he was out of earshot, Sacagawea sighed deeply, a mixture of disappoinment at their time cut short, and also the girly sense of overwhelming love after a romantic meeting. She wondered what he would say when he returned. He was always so good with words. He could make the words "horse crap" sound romantic. She smiled at the thought, picturing what sort of silly conversation that would come up in. She subconsciously plucked the flower from her hair, leaned back, and began to stroke the peddals.

As she lay thinking, her ears detected the small clack of horse shoes, and turned her head to glance at a miniature figure riding over on a tiny horse. She smiled, and turned to lay on her stomach, supporting herself with her elbows.

"Good evening, my lady."

"Good evening to you, Octavius."

The miniature Roman smiled politely, tilting his head in a small bow.

"If I may, you look extraordinary this evening." He said, fingering the writing tablet he held in his hands.

"You think so?" Sacagawea asked, surprised. When the Roman nodded, she beamed happily. "I am glad you belive so. I was unsure if Teddy would like it this evening."

"I am sure he would like you any evening, and in any way." Octavius said assuredly. He then cleared his throat, and looked down at his wax writiing tablet. "Now. Please forgive me for interrupting yuor rest this evening but I have questions that I would be most happy if you answered."

"I would be glad to be of assistance." Sacagawea said, smiling as she leaned her chin against the floor to be level with the tiny man.

"Good….um, yes, here- What color do you prefer?"

"Color?" Questioned he young native woman. She thought for a moment, before her eyes landed on the flower. "Pink." She asnwered. "Pink is a good color."

"Pink…." Repeated the Roman, scribbling the answer down with his stylus. "Let me see….what kind of food do you like?"

"Food….." Now that was a strange question, she thought to herself. "I do like apples…."

"Apples….apple sauce?"

"Apple sauce?"

"No, I suppose not." Octavius said, scribbling out the latest note he had taken. "Lastly, do you like candles?"

"I do…." Sacagawea replied, a thoughtful look on her face. "Tell me, Octavius, what is this for?"

"Nothing." He said simply, closing the writing table. "Absolutely at all."

"Is this one yours and Jedediah's plots?" Asked Sacagawea, a curious look on her face.

"That is completely confidential and on a need to know basis. And, my lady, you are not in the know."

Sacagawea frowned at the slightly rude reply, but figured the Roman was just stressed with whatever he was planning.

"Well, I should let you get back to your rest." Octavius said, sepping back towards his steed.

"I hope your work goes on smoothly." Sacagawea said, smiling softly.

"You do not know the half of it…" Muttered Octavius.

He flung himself back onto his horse, and turned to leave, before he was stopped by the young woman's voice.

"Can I help you in any way?" She asked.

"Helo me with what, my lady?" Octavius questioned back, turning to face her.

"Help with planning anything for tomorrw? For you and someone special?"

A saddened look appeared on Octavius' face, and he bowed his head for a moment, before replying softly. "Thank you, but no. I have not anyone to love."

"Oh…" Sacagawea whispered, frowning deeply. "I am sorry."

"It is fine," The Roman replied with a soft sigh. "If you would excuse me, I must go."

Sacagawea watched the lonely Roman ride away, and wished there was something she could do for him to make him feel better. No one should be alone on Valentine's Day. Ever, even. She could not imagine herself withut Teddy, nor could she imagine his lonliness. She had been lonely before meeting her President, but the Roman appeared to also be sad, by having lost something. Like losing someone he had loved. Like Larry had looked a few times, but deeper.

She thought on the matter, before sighing and standing to go retrieve her sewing kit. She had an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What we gonna do fer Amelia's likies?" Jed asked, looking over the list of Sacagawea's preferences Octavius had handed him.

The Roman shrugged, before sitting on the stapler on Larry's desk.

"Any ideas, Ahk?"

"I'm afraid not, Jedediah." Ahkmenrah replied, an irritated expression on his face. All their areful planning and they had not even thought about what Amelia liked!

"Perhaps we could ask Larry?" Octavius suggested, looking up.

"What? Ockie! What kinda stupid idea is that!" Jed yelled, rolling his eyes. "He ain't supposed ta know!"

"Sorry." Octavius murmured quietly, bowing his head again.

Jed was silent for a moment, glancing at Ahkmenrah, who shook his head disapprovingly. Jed shrugged. He couldn't help if his Roman friend was sensitive this evening. He had his own problems.

He'd been asked on a date.

Normally, he would have refused, since he prefered the old way of a man asking a woman out, not visa versa. But she had been very convincing with her ways, and normally scant clothing would have been a warning sign to a well raised cowboy, but he'd fallen under her spell, and decided to give her a try. He had made plans for dinner the next night, after he had finished with Amalia's and Larry's and Teddy's and Sacagawea's little diner. He was hoping it would be a good night, and not get too hot….maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing….she had a nice body….

"Jedediah!" Ahkmenrah shouted again, annoyance in his voice.

Jed realised he was blushing, and wiped the dreamy look from his eyes. He smiled gingerly at Ahkmenrah and Octavius, thankful they could not read minds. Although Octavius probably knew what he was thinking. As the facepalm suggested. That was one of the downsides of being so close. They could always tell what the other was thinking. And sometimes t was not pretty.

"I don't know what just happened," Ahkmenrah said, frowning. "But whatever it was did not help fix our problem."

"Perhaps we should just 'wing it'?" Octavius said. "Aeroplane stuff, I know she likes. And Larry."

"Kinda obvious…." Jed muttered, rolling his eyes again.

Octavius ignored him, and continued speaking. "I believe she will be happy enough just to have Larry here."

"I think you are right," Ahkmenrah said, his frown becoming a smile. "Now. All we must do is make sure Larry does not find out until tomorrow, and continue our preparations for Sacagawea and Teddy….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry sighed deeply as he pulled into the Museum's back parking lot, rubbing his head in exhaustion. The trip had taken longer than expected, and his shift was almost over. He had made it to the store on time, but there had been a _million_ people in the line in front of him.

He sighed again, and gathered up the items he'd bought. He went in through the loading bay, which Ahkmenrah had made sure was open for him. He snuck inside and his the decorations and flowers inside his locker. He went into his office and found Ahkmenrah and the miniatures asleep on his desk, Ahkmenrah's hand still on the mouse. He smiled, and scooped up the two miniatures. Jed mumbled something, and turned over in his palm, while Octavius opened his eyes slightly, muttered a greeting to the night guard, and drifted off back to sleep. Larry smiled again, and shook Ahkmenrah gently, whispering to him that it was time to go back to his exhibit. Before he left the office, he noticed a window open on the screen, and without paying much attention to it he left the page and shut the computer down. Then, he took the sleepy exhibits back to their places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _ **The next night, Valentine's Day…**_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius awoke the next evening to find himself in his quarters. He remembered Larry taking him there after he'd fallen asleep. That was about it.

He sighed and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. It was Valentine's Day night, his least favorite holiday, and he was not ready to begin the lonely evening. He would have fallen back to sleep, but then he remembered that he must help prepare the evening's supper for the pairs in the museum, and he dragged himself out of bed. He slowly changed out of his sleeping tunic and into his standard red military tunic, deciding against his armor today. He sighed again, and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess, but he did not care. It was not like he had anyone to look good for today. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a voice.

"General, sir! I have a letter for you!"

Octavius smiled for a moment, a small pang of hope and excitement. Maybe it was a love letter. He opened the door and greeted the messenger.

"Good morning, Pollus. You have a letter for me?"

"I do, sir." Pollus replied, rummaging through the pouch that hung from his shoulder. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the general, who smiled, before noticing the red lipstick marks on the messenger's face.

"A good evening, Pollus?" Octavius asked, smirking.

The young messenger frowned, rubbed his cheek, and immediately blushed.

"Sorry. sir. I did not know it was still there…"

"It is quite fine, Pollus. I am glad for you. have a good evening."

"Thank you, sir!"

Octavius watched as Pollus scampered off, before closing the door. He excitedly opened the sealed letter, and read its contents….

 _To the General Octavius,_

 _I regret to inform you that the latrines in the camp have overflowed again. The men are not at all happy with the new development, and I believe you should ask the Senate about getting us better latrines._

 _Sincerely, Marcus Lucius Volusius._

Octavius sighed, setting the letter down. No love letter from a pretty girl. Just a note about latrines from Centurion Marcus.

He sighed again and left to meet Jedediah at the Jeep to go see Ahkmenrah and Larry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He and Jedediah both were surprised at what they found in Larry's office.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Ahkmenrah cried, nervous panic in his eyes. "She'll be here any minute and so will Larry! We won't have time to set up!"

"Ahkmenrah, calm it down there pardner…" Jed said, raising his hands to still the Egyptian.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! How can I calm down when we messed up the whole plan!"

"We did not mess up the plan," Octavius said gently, his hands clasped behind his back. "We must simply find a way to distract Larry."

"An' how do we do that?" Jed asked, crossing his arms. "He'll be right out front gettin' things ready! He'll see her!"

Before Octavious could reply, the phone on the night guard's desk rang. Ahkmenrah looked at the miniatures, who looked at his back, before picking up the phone.

"Hello?...Oh! Hello, Larry! Yes, it is Ahkmenrah. What? You are running late! Perfect!...I mean, oh, okay. Yes, we can begin setting up. No problem at all. What? No! No nothing is wrong…..I am fine, yes. We are all fine. The miniatures are fine too...No, I am not hidding anything. Yes, the Tablet is fine. Larry, please. I am just excited. No need to alarmed. Yes, we will be ready by the time you return. Of course. Alright. We shall see you soon. Goodbye."

The miniatures stared at Ahkmenrah expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Larry is running late." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"See?" Octavius said, nodding once. "Luck is on our side this evening, gentlemen. Let us set up quickly, before our special guest arrives."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You Larry Daley?" The delivery man asked, looking up from his clipboard.

Ahkmenrah stood awkwardly dressed in Larry's spare uniform, and nodded. "Erm….yes, I am."

"Great. I have your delivery…"

The Egyptian stepped aside as the large crate was rolled in on a furniture dolley, and he smiled a thanks to the delivery man as he left back inside his truck.

"Have a good evening!" He said cheerily, waving the truck away.

As soon as it pulled out of the loading bay, Ahkmenrah thrw off the top of the nightguard suit and grabbed a crowbar from the maintenance shed. He hacked at the crate until the lock broke, and wenrt to open the door. But before he could a strong kick came from within, and a lady's leg dressed in light ivory tights sent the door flying.

Ahkmenrah hesitantly looked inside.

"Miss Amelia….?"

"Wha….?" The woman muttered, stepping out of the crate. She looked around, seemingly unsure of where she was. She felt a sensation she had not felt in years, and a moment later her location clicked. "I'm at the Musuem of Natural History." She stated to herself, putting her hands on her hips and giving a small, joyful chuckle. She then looked at Ahkmenrah, and frowned at his suit. "Are you the exhibit guard here?"

"Oh, no." Ahkmenrah said quickly, shaking his head.

"Oh. Is Daley here?"

"Larry Daley?" Ahkmenrah asked, though he knew it was obvious.

"Yes, him. Is he here?" Amelia asked, glancing inside the museum.

"Not yet." Ahkmenrah said. "But soon."

"Hm." Amelia hummed, circling the Pharoah for a moment. "And who are you?"

"I, am the Pharoah Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkahr, ruler of the land of my father's."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "So you're an Egyptian?"

"To put it simply, yes." Ahkmenrah said with a smile.

"Are you related to that jerk Khamunrah?"

At the mention of his brother's name, Ahkmenrah felt a glare form on his face, and he quickly shook his head in anger. "He is my older brother, and I am not with him. I assure you that you are safe here."

"Sheesh," Amelia said, rocking on her heels. "Someone's touchy."

Ahkmenrah bit back a sigh, and gestured for Amelia to follow him into the museum. She casually did, relieved to be out of the cold. She looked around as the Egyptian led her. The halls were not as vast as the Smithsonian's nor were they as grandly decorated. But they were full of such curious things. There were Huns, she recognized them. And cavemen, too. And the little monkey that ran about was also familiar. And for a moment, she felt at home.

She followed the strange Egyptian into a room branching off the main hallway, and was a little more than slightly surprised to see two little miniature men standing on the desk, one smiling and waving, and the other bowing respectfully.

"Well how about that!" She sxclaimed, a smile on her lips and her hands on her hips. "Jedediah, right? Hourglass cowboy?"

"Yup," Jed said, though his smile looked forced. "An' if ya could, um, not mention the whole….thing…"

"He does not like to speak of the hourglass, my lady." Octavius explained for his friend.

"I get that." Amelia said, nodding once. "And I know you were there, but I don't think I ever caught your name…"

"I am Gauis Octavius, nothing more."

"Oh, so...Gauis?"

"No, just Octavius." The Roman corrected her with a smile. "Roman soldiers tend to go more by their last names."

"Kind of like most armies." Amelia commented. She then looked at the boxes that were in front of the office door. "So what's all this, then?"

"Well, I do not know if you noticed, since I am sure you lack a calander, but today is the Day of Valentine." Ahkmenrah said, smiling widely.

"Or Valentine's Day." Jed explained a little simplier. "An' we wanted yer helt ta make Gigantor happy t'day. Ya see, ever since he met you, he hasn't been happy. We think he misses ya."

"So we decided to enter your name in a sort of online gladitorial competition, where people fought to place their votes in before timeran out on who they wished to see in this museum over the next few weeks."

"That's one way ot explain it," Jed said, glancing at the Roman. "Anyways, we put yer name up, and people voted for ya ta come here."

"But you were down three votes," Ahkmenrah explained, the past suspense reaccuring in his voice.

"So," Jed began, only to get cut off by Octavius.

"The three of us voted for you!"

Amelia looked at the three smiling men, their grins slightly cheesy looking and their eyes showing how proud they were at their achievement. After a moment of thought she laughed, and shook her head.

"You three really did all that, to get me here, for him?" She asked.

They nodded.

"You must be such good friends." She said, smiling at them each in turn. Her grin was then replaced with a frown, and she sighed. "But it can never work, I'm sure you know that. He's a normal human. I'm an exhibit."

Ahkmenrah exchanged a sad glance with miniatures as they realized that perhaps their pain was causing more heartache than joy.

"My lady," Octavius began, taking a deep breath. "Fear not the end of the days you are here. They will come, yes, but not as soon as you believe. Spend your time with Larry in happiness, do not take it for granted. Enjoy the time given to you." He then pasued, and whispered just under his breath. "Do not repeat my past mistake."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, letting the Roman's wisdomatic words sink in. He was right, Amelia decided. But she was still saddened by the thought of leaving Larry at the end of the month. It did not seem fair that they would be together and they seperated a second time.

"Perhaps," Ahkmenrah began slowly, looking at his tablet. "In the future, I can figure something out, and we can make it work."

"Really?" Amelia asked hopefully. "You can do that?"

"I can _try._ " The Egyptian stressed, not wanting her to get her hopes up. "I can't make any promises."

"Oh, I know."

"Now," Octavius spoke up, clearing his throat. "We must ask of your help to set up before Larry returns.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sacagawea sat quietly, gazing out the window on the second floor as she watched the traffic go by. She figured it was all couples going out to diner and other places for the evening. She imagined how wonderful it would be, to be in one of those fast car-thingys, one her way somewhere with Teddy at her side. But she was lucky, she reminded herself. She had Teddy. There was someone else who had no one.

She had seen all the couples wandering about that evening. It appeared everyone had a date that night. Even the cavemen had somehow picked up a few Viking women to walk with them, though she was unsure if they understood the concept of the evening. She had visited the Hall of Miniatures earlier that evening to find the one she seeked, but found he was not there. While in the hall, she had seen multiple happy pairs. And even those who had no one were happy; hanging out in small bachelor and bachelorete groups and practising flirting techniques so that they could get lucky later on.

She sighed as she contemplated how lonely Octavius would be tonight. She wished there was something she could do for him. But she knew none of the minaiture women, so she could not work something out. Even if she could, she did not know as much about the Roman as Jedediah did. She would have asked him, but it seemed awkward to drag the best bro into the mix. Besides, if something failed, she did not want to start anything between the two if Ocavius found out Jedediah was involved.

She sighed, and looked down at the ittle heart shaped qiult she had sewn. It was hardly something worth giving. Whie she studied it, she did not notice Teddy come up and sit down beside her.

"Good evening, my dear." He said gently, a soft smile on his lips.

She turned to him and smiled back, noting the glimmer in his tender, loving eyes. She was about to greet him back, when his smile changed to a frown.

"Are you alright this evening, my dear?" He asked, taking her hand gently. "You do not seem happy."

"I am not happy, Teddy." Sacagawea replied, sighing deeply. "I am sad this evening."

"Why so, my dear?"

"Tonight is a night to be happy," She explained. "But not everyone is happy. And not everyone is as fortunate as us this night."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, his frown deepening. He did not like seeing Sacagawea sad. It reminded him of a wilting flower.

She sighed deeply, and leaned into Teddy. Teddy hugged her tightly, as comfortingly as possble.

"Octavius is alone this night." She whispered, sighing sadly. "I cannot be happy while our friend is sad."

Teddy thought for a moment, trying to think of something that could cheer her up.

"I tried to make him something," She said sadly, lifting up the tiny blanket. "But I do not think it will bring him much joy."

"I think it will, my dear. You know Octavius. I have no doubt he will be sad this evening, but I believe he will find a way through it. He is strong. Stronger than all of us, no doubt. I think he will be alright."

"It does not seem fair." Sacagawea whispered, still upset. "He is all alone."

"My dear, do you think Octavius would be happy to see you sad on his behalf?" Teddy asked gently, running his fingers through her soft hair.

Sacagawea slowly shook her head. "No. He would not be happy."

"I think, the best we can do, is try to enjoy the time given to us, and be thankful for it."

"You are right." Sacagawea said, smiling.

"Why don't we take a walk this evening? In the Hall of African Mammals?" Teddy asked, hoping it would cheer her up.

"Yes," Sacagawea said, smiling. "I would like that. But first, I would like to give this to Octavius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry sighed with annoyance as he honked his car's horn at the guy in front of him. It was taking _ages_ to get through this traffic! He understood Valentine's Day, yeah, but this was _ridiculous!_

He finally pulled into the back parking lot of the museum, and stepped out of the car. He hadn't expected to arrive so late, and he hoped Ahkmenrah had finished setting up. The surprise was due to start in half an hour, and if things did not go well, it would be rather bad.

He pushed open the spinning doors, and found, to his surprise and relief…..everything already set up. He let out a sigh of relief, and headed to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jedediah has knocked twice," Octavius said, pressing his ear to the office door. "Larry is coming!"

"Here, hide in the locker." Ahkmenrah said, pointing to Larry's locker.

Amelia nodded quickly and squeezed in as best she could. Ahkmenrah quickly shut the locker door, scooped up Octavius, and sat on the desk, waiting.

Larry's voice sounded from outside the door, questioning why Jed was standing there so vigilantly. Jed's smaller voice explained that he was making sure Teddy and Sacagawea didn't come near the setup. Larry bought it and opened the door, the tiny cowboy on his shoulder.

"Good evening, Larry." Octavius said, smiling.

"Hey, Octavius. Hey, Ahkmenrah." Larry said, setting Jed down. "You guys did a good job setting up."

"Thanks, Gigantor." Jed said, smiling. "We worked real hard on it."

"Yes, I saw."

Larry took off his coat, and before the exhibits could realize it, he had opened the locker.

"...Amelia?..."

"Hi, Daley."

The two stared at each other for a moment, both, Larry to a greater extent, surprised to see each other. The miniatures held their breath. Ahkmenrah crossed his fingers. The silent suspense was becoming unbearable.

"Larry, I know it was against museum protocal, and you like to know who is coming in and out, but we wanted to make you happy, and-"

Larry raised his hand for silence, and turned back to stare at the pilot lady in his locker.

"...Can I come out now…?" Amelia asked, feeling crushed and awkward in the small locker space.

Larry stepped back to allow her to come out, and they continued staring at each other in silence. Jed sighed, and took matters into his own tiny hands.

"Geez, Gigantor! Hug 'er!"

Larry finally got over the shock and smiled, his eyes downcast in embarassement.

"Sorry….I just wasn't expecting to see you here...I'm sorry I'm not even properly dressed…"

"Oh, you still talk to much." Amelia said, smiling.

She grabbed him in a tight hug, and they both broke down laughing, Larry hugging her back happily. He turned his head to face the three exhibits, who stood smiling as they watched. He gave a small wave of thanks, and they nodded.

"Now," Larry said, pulling away. "One more thing to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep your eyes closed!" The night guard said, concealling a laugh as he made sure his President friend was not peeking.

"That goes for you too," Amelia said, her hand over Sacagawea's eyes.

When they reached the end of the hall, Larry exchanged a nod with Amelia, and they lifted their hands away.

Sacagawea and Teddy gasped and smiled with delight at the set up. It was simple, yes, with a fold up tale and fold up chairs, a vase of beautiful flowers and fancy decorated paper plates and napkins. In the center, there was a smal podium, where Jed and Octavius stood, Marcus, Will, and Jacob behind them with little miniature instruments they had spent weeks building.

Teddy looked at Larry to give his thanks, but the night guard waved it aside and gestured for him to go ahead. Tedyd went to one of the chairs and pulled it out, allowing Sacagawea to take her seat. He then went to chair across from her and sat. Larry and Ameia took the last two chairs, and with a small nod to Ahkmenrah, who stood in the corner in a waiter's uniform, who left to Larry's office. He came back later with four plates of the fanciest microwave food Larry could find that was still in his budget, and set them in front of the four.

Jed nodded to Octavius, and the miniatures prepared to sing their number as Ahkmenrah lit the candles around the small makeshift band.

 _Oh I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places  
That alone I'd never find

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore….

As they finished, Jed singing the main parts and Octavius and the other miniatures cutting in at the chorus, the four clapped and cheered as the miniature men gave little bows. They gathered up their instruments, and began to leave.

"Will you not stay?" Sacagawea asked, hoping their company would keep everyone happy that night.

"Nah," Jed said, shaking his head. "I got a dat t'night. Can't hang around."

"How about you, Octavius?" Sacagawea asked, hoping he would at least stay.

The Roman looked like he was about to take her up on the offer, but he shook his head.

"Thank you, but I do not wish to disturb you this evening. I will go with the others."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whad'ya think?" Jed asked, throwing open the curtain to reveal his outfit.

He wore a sharp dressed suit and bandana, along with his boots. For once he did not wear his Stetson, and his blonde hair was neatly combed back.

"You look good." Octavius said, nodding his approval.

Jed cast his eyes sideways and smiled. "Ya really think she'll like it?"

"I do not see why not."

Jed smiled wider, and grabbed up the bouquet he had gotten a few minutes earlier. He reached for the door, then stopped, turning to look at his Roman friend.

"Yer sure you'll be alright tonight? Alone?"

Octavius made a swatting gesture and nodded. "It is nothing new. Go out and have a good time. I will be fine here."

"Yer absolutely sure?" Jed asked again.

Octavius rolled his eyes. "Do you _want_ me to say no? Go now! Go have fun."

Jed nodded once, and with a slightly sad look left the Roman's house. Octavius sat down on his couch with a sigh, and looked down at his clasped hands in his lap. He sat for a few minutes, before a knock sounded on his door. He got up, and went to answer.

"Hey, Octavius." Marcus said, waving. "I wanted to know if you would like to come with Jacob and Will and I next door to the Western Saddle. Do you want to come?"

Octavius thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, thank you. I wish to remain here."

'Oh okay…" Marcus said, his voice sounding concerned."If you change your mind, you know where to find us.

"Thank you, Marcus. Have a good evening."

"You too, Octavius."

Octavius watched the three leave, and went to shut his door again, before Marcus ran back.

"Octavius! Wait! I have something for you!" He yelled, waving a wrapped package above his head.

Octavius opened the door again, and took the package with a nod of thanks. He retreated back inside and looked at it. It was from Sacagawea. He carefully opened it, and found a brilliantly crafted, red heart shaped quilt. He smiled to himself, and hung it over his couch. He looked at it for a moment, before he sighed. He glanced at the small living room table at a framed picture, and picked it up.

It was a painting of his historical self and his wife, Livia. Larry had printed it out for him upon request. He sat down quietly on the couch, looking at the picture. She looked very much like she had back then, when he had known her. But not as beautiful. He missed her greatly, and wished more than anything she had been made an exhibit along with him. It would have been nice, to have her as well. He knew he could always ask Larry if a model could be made, but he knew she would not be the same. It would be more painful to have her as an exhibit, than to have her memory.

He sighed deeply, leaning his head against the armrest. He set the picture down on the table, and lay staring at it for a while. He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when there was another knock on the door.

He slowly got up and opened it, and was surprised to see Jedediah standing there.

"Jedediah?" He asked, frowning."You are back early. Has something gone wrong?"

"Nah," Jed said, shrugging. "She just wasn't for me."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"What're ya apologizin' for?" Jed asked, crossing his arms. "It ain't yer fault. In fact, I think I shoulda hung out with you this evening."

"It was all fine and well." Octavius said reassuringly, forcing a smile. He stood awkwardly at the door.

"Anywho….wanna go hang out with Marcus and them?"

"Sure." Octavius said with a smile. "Just a moment."

He went back inside, leaving Jed at the doorway. He picked up the picture and set it gently back in its place. He could look at it more later. Right now, he was going to have fun with his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry smiled as he watched Teddy and Sacagawea snuggle together on the old couch in the office, watching the romantic movie on the laptop screen. Amelia and Larry had settled down on the floor, and sat hand in hand, laughing at the funny bits. It was good to have her back, and he hoped she would be staying for a long time. Still, though, it felt awkward, but Ahkmenrah had told him there was a chance he could make Amelia fully human, and that was worth hoping for. He looked at Amelia and smiled.

"It's good to have you here." Larry said, smiling widely.

Amelia smiled softly, and spoke. "I assure you, Mr. Daley, I am delighted to be here."

They chuckled slightly, before sharing a small, sweet kiss.

It was the best thing to ever happen to them.

And for once, everyone was happy on Valentine's Day, at the museum.


End file.
